manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
Civilians
Civilians are characters appearing in Manhunt 2 who sometimes appear as Hunters. Description Civilians make up neighborhood residents, truck drivers, repairmen, strippers, hobos... etc. A lot of the time they can be avoided but some will act as hunters. There are a lot more Civilians in the PC, and beta versions. Some are killed by others and remain as corpses. Manhunt 2 The first Civilian to appear is the owner of RSV Gas Station who will attack Leo only if he steals his Gas Can. As Leo works his way through a neighborhood towards Daniel's House, some vigilante civilians attack him to assist the Cops. Six years later a truck driver drives the Trashmaster that Danny uses to escape Dixmor Asylum and is killed by Danny (Possibly controlled by Leo) once they arrive near Daniel's House. After that, strippers are seen at the Strip Club and Fetish Dungeon and some men being tortured and killed by the Pervs are seen in the dungeon. When Danny and Leo arrive at the Red Light District in search of Daniel's Safe House, two Red Kings kill a maintenence guy and rip his nose off with pliers. Also strippers can be seen through windows and on the PC version, hobos are seen standing around muttering to themselves and can be executed even though they are harmless. Another maintenance guy appears near the area where the cops beating a Red King member cutscene takes place, he is also harmless and pretty much careless about what's going on, even if the corpses of the cops are near him. As Danny exits his safehouse, on the PC version a civilian will run past him yelling about the Watchdogs. He can be killed even though he is harmless. At the Bees Honey Pot, a civilian fixing an air duct with a Sledgehammer can be found inside and will attack the player. Also a stripper can be seen through a window. When Danny escapes the Bloodhounds by exiting the sewer, he finds himself in a back garden and on the PC a civilian with a Shovel, warned by his son, will attack the player. If Daniel kills the civilian, his son will scream "DADDY!" out of sadness and despair. Then as he reaches the Auto Shop, he finds a mechanic being killed by a Watchdog for forcefully asking his ID. At the TVMK Studio a pile of civilian corpses can be found and on a screen, a short video of Leo killing them with a Katana can be seen. 'Mission Appearances: ' *As Hunters: Bees Honey Pot, Most Wanted (PC), Ritual Cleansing, Domestic Disturbance *Other: Awakening, Ghosts, Sexual Deviants, Red Light, Safe House (PC), Bees Honey Pot, Most Wanted, Broadcast Interrupted. Trivia *The hobos have the same faces, voices and clothes as the vagrants from the Warriors, another game published by Rockstar. *Female civilians were going to appear much more often, such as in the Sorority House level. *(Spoiler) In the chapter Red Light, if one looks the white stripper in the first person mode long enough, Daniel will have a flashback os his wife screaming as she had the throat slain to her death. This could mean the stripper looked like his wife as Mrs. Lamb will appear replacing her during the flashback. Gallery civ1.JPG|A vigilante civilian civ2.JPG|A trucker/mechanic civilian civ3.JPG|A victim of the Pervs screen5.JPG|A stripper at Bees Honey Pot screen6.JPG|A Perv stripper screen8.JPG|A maintenance guy killed by the Red Kings civ4.JPG|Leo killing a civilian. Category:Hunters Category:Hunters in Manhunt 2